Heat of The Moment
by BlueMango
Summary: Lou Ellen wasn't sure she was ready for the heat of the moment...until Will Solace came along. 1st ever LouWillen. Please mention if used, thanks.


**Since this is the first fic for LouWillen, I'd appreciate a small mention if you wrote them, thanks. :)**

Disclaimer: The _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus _cast belongs to Rick Riordan_, _not to me.

Please enjoy this oneshot!

-0-

From a distance, Lou Ellen watched over Will Solace across the dinner pavilion with the desire to protect him. Too many had suffered enough during the Titan War and she did not want that anymore for Will, the man who carried the sun on his shoulders.

A sigh escaped from her mouth, knowing he was okay for one more day. It was the words "one more day" that bothered her. When would he be okay for all of the days to come? Lou Ellen didn't know when her protectiveness over Will had started. Ever since the Titan War, though, she had withdrawn somewhat in fear of what might happen next. Seeing Jake Mason bandaged up in a full-body cast made her worry for all the demigods at Camp Half-Blood—especially Will.

It was the way Will had carried himself, she supposed, that drew her to him. As the head of the Apollo cabin, he helped give new campers a warm welcome. Will was the arrow on the compass to guide others when they were lost. Will became the sun around which planets revolved. What made him beautiful was not his athletic build, his dreamy voice, his sun-kissed hair, or his talent at archery and poetry—it was his obliviousness to all those things. It was the way he _was _the center of the universe without realizing it. Within him burned the sun, and the desire to do the best he could. She admired that when she thought about Will, but it also made her fearful.

Lou Ellen felt nervous to travel to the center of the universe for she feared she would be scorched, and would be shunned by the sun. She didn't understand the tingling feeling melting her insides that was uncontrollable. Lou Ellen wanted to retain her physical form and not burn if she ever neared the sun.

Lou Ellen stood in front of the fire and scraped food off her plate as an offer to her mother. She prayed inwardly and finished slowly as she gave thanks to her mom. Meanwhile, a presence emanated from somewhere: it was a desire as bright as the sun that could melt miles of snow. Unease sang out in Lou Ellen's gut, causing her to look up. The fire was bright in her face and blazed with more intensity as she squinted through the flames. Everyone was looking down, in prayer for his or her parent…all except Will.

He was dashing in his orange t-shirt, but what caught her most was his devilish smirk. Why was her vision zeroing in on Will? She tried to back away, to hide in the shadows. Instead of walking backwards, though, she walked forward—ensnared by Will Solace's gaze. She couldn't look away or hide even if she tried. Her eyebrows curved inward and when he smiled he only made the fire stronger.

Her beating heart dialed down when the fire finally dimmed and people started to go back to their tables to eat.

So the heat of the moment was gone, as was Will. Lou Ellen suddenly wanted to play a game of Got-Your-Nose with her siblings to forget all her feelings.

-0-

Practice at the sword arena was tough. The demigods were mastering their offense and blade thrusts. The archers perfected their aim and hit the bulls-eye mark while those in the Ares cabin made plans for the next chariot race. Lou Ellen wiped the sweat off her forehead as she parried with Miranda. She snapped her fingers to give her and Miranda a burst of air to cool down.

"Good job, Miranda. See you at dinner," she said, exhausted from their workout. She took a breath as she waved to say goodbye.

"Good luck with Will, by the way. I saw the love-eyes he was giving you." Miranda winked as Lou Ellen glared at her, but the daughter of Hecate was surprised that Miranda knew about Will.

"'Love'?" Lou Ellen echoed, unsure if she'd heard Miranda correctly.

"Duh. You steal my nose too much to even notice he's in love with you." Her chirping resounded through the arena as she walked away.

Lost in thought following Miranda's announcement, Lou Ellen went to the sword rack to put away her weapon and to help clean up the arena after practice, trying to push the previous topic out of her mind. Speak of the devil…Will was across the arena sweeping away the dust and broken blades bits. Every once in a while she would look back at him, wondering why he had looked at her the other evening. _Was it really love?_ she thought.

"Hey, Lou Ellen," Will called out, and she turned around as he threw her a bottle of nectar, for they'd finished their tasks.

"Thanks," she shouted back after she caught the bottle. But he was walking towards her—now what? As her heart was pounding and her face growing red, Lou Ellen bolted for the strawberry fields; her nerves were maxed out, and she knew she couldn't handle him right now…and maybe not ever.

_Love?_ she thought incredulously as she ran.

-0-

Relief washed over her as she joined the strawberries lying in the fields. She took a big gulp of nectar to heal some scrapes form practice and ate some succulent strawberries as she rested. The whiff of blood-red fruits went through to her spirit, re-energizing her magic. Oftentimes, she liked to escape to the fields to recuperate.

"Hi there" came a voice that was bound to find her one day—she wasn't sure she was ready, though. She gasped in surprise and, as she turned around, she saw two suns beaming down on her: the one in the sky…and Will Solace.

He sat down beside her, the strawberry plants looking as if they were taking in his sun for photosynthesis.

"Um…" Will pointed to his nose that had disappeared.

"Oh! Let me fix that." Lou Ellen snapped her fingers to give back Will's nose. "I accidently make people's noses disappear when I get surprised," she explained. Lou Ellen laughed at Will's confused expression.

"I thought that was just a trick you like to pull on people," he confessed. Will grinned brilliantly.

"Got tricks up my sleeve, Solace." She winked and nudged him, wiggling her fingers to show what a proud daughter of Hecate she was.

Will just grinned even more, "Let's start over: Hi. I saw you over the fire last night. And it occurred to me that I haven't really talked to you before. I'm Will, son of Apollo." He held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. Why were you smirking at me?" Lou Ellen smiled as she took his hand.

"I thought you were cute." He pulled her hand towards him, their faces getting closer. His eyes were melting her insides, but she remained intact. Her free hand reached for her cheeks and felt her skin was piping hot.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?" He turned her face to him when she looked away, and he cupped her cheek.

"You were the first person I wanted to protect after the Titan war, and I don't know why. I've been too afraid to go near you because you're the sun that everyone loves. I'm fearful of what might happen to you, and what might happen if something does happen to you. I'd be regretful if I didn't save you."

"You like me—it's natural to protect those you like. Even now, I want to protect _you_. I've always wanted to protect you," Will stated as he looked into her eyes.

"You want to protect me…which means—"

"I like you, too." He grinned as he kissed her hand.

"Will…"

"I've never really gotten to see you because we've both been so busy. Do you know how much I worried about you when I was in New York City leading my cabin into battle?! Do you know how many times I've wanted you to steal my nose just as you do all the time to Miranda?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "How many times I've wanted to kiss you secretly in the strawberry fields?" The boy's smile grew slightly bashful and his eyes dropped despite his bold statements, which continued. "I've written a love poem professing my feelings and attached it to an arrow. Every time I've tried to shoot it near your window, someone else finds it and thinks it's for them— even though it was for you! How many times girls from your cabin come to me, wanting to be my girl, but none of them is _my _girl. None were the one I wanted. The one I wanted was always out in the strawberry fields or too busy even to notice." Will's breath was staggering, his emotions released out into the open, his frustrations free. When he looked up, his eyes were smoldering with intense attraction. "Even now I'm holding back, you know," he added lowly as he gripped her hand.

"I'm afraid to say yes because I want to protect you and I don't want to hurt you," she remarked.

"You've already hurt me because you never noticed. But you know what?"

"What?" Lou Ellen paused.

"I still like you anyway. If we're together, we can protect each other."

Lou Ellen looked at Will, who was at her side like a loyal dog—unlikely ever to leave.

"Will…" She neared his face.

"Yes?" He looked hopeful, his face getting closer.

"We've already been together for a few minutes now," she casually teased. She nudged him again, allowing his hope to become concrete.

He didn't hold back; he pounced on her, and their bodies crushed the strawberries as he lay on top of her. His kisses burned poetry onto her neck, reciting "I love you" over and over again. His deft hands were the bow that held her like an arrow, guiding her with that accurateness he always had in battles—even in the battle of love. He kissed her nose, but she made it disappear.

"Hey. Give me a nose to kiss, please. I also want you to breathe, too, y'know," Will commented, and he laughed heartily.

"Okay, _fine_." She sighed dramatically, but he already was drinking in her strawberry breath as his lips reached hers for more kisses.

Lou Ellen and Will rolled until she was on top of him. Her hair was messy, but he loved that. The mischievous part of her made Lou Ellen snap her fingers to make his nose disappear again.

But she loved him anyways.

She snapped her fingers to give him back his nose. He was too busy to notice he was breathing again, because it seemed that kissing her became more of a necessity than having air.

"About time you made my nose disappear on purpose. I mean, really," he said between sweet, fruity kisses that not even fruity, artificial lip-gloss could produce.

"I think I love you," she said as she rested against his strawberry-smeared shirt.

"I think I love you, too," he said as he sat up and held her and she put her hands around his waist.

He kissed the nape of her neck near her ear, and she blew teasingly into his ear, feeling purely magical for once as she came to the conclusion that she loved the sun.

-0-

**Hey, BlueMango here, hoping you liked the first ever LouWillen oneshot. This takes place after the Titan War, when the minor gods finally got their own cabins. This probably takes place anytime in Heroes of Olympus since the two are at Camp Half-Blood. This was a spur of the moment idea, and I really like them together.**

**Please tell me what you think by slipping in a review. ;)**

**Thanks to mew-tsubaki for betaing my story and helping me come up with a title idea. Also, you should go check out her Gwen and Nico (Gwico) stories for they are awesome. Also, if you love **_**Harry Potter **_**by J.K. Rowling, she has more than a few hundred stories dedicated it. She has written stories for anime, TV shows, and books. Go check her out. ;)**


End file.
